The Wind and the Flower
by skolojaco.026
Summary: Runningwind seems to be the perfect cat. He's loyal to ThunderClan through and through. But even the strongest of cats can be weaken by one force that can overcome all. Love. Runningwind soon finds himself longing for a she-cat who can never be his, but will he be able to convince his head and his heart to forget her?
1. Chapter 1

On DeviantArt, I did something with another member. I call it Linking because we took cats with no known connections and you can stay that we connected dots (not the dots because we never will know if they are correct). One of the successful Links were Runningwind and Greenflower, both cats are minor (especially Greenflower who had no description and wasn't formally listed in the allegiances). The full link shall be explained.

Running x Green - Ivytail (she was an elder in Twilight). Ivy and Heavystep - Swallowtail x Rainwhisker - Duskfur x Rippletail -Podkit and Curlkit. Apparently there is more River x Thunder pairings then would care be admitted. Oh Running and Green would have two other kits that were their first litter and Ivy was their second (and last).


	2. Chapter 2

A fish tail sailed across the clearing and three kits tumbled after it. Two solid-colored kits raced side by side, trying to get to the toy first. The tom was bigger, but stocky compared to his littermate who was slim. Two pairs of blue eyes suddenly went wide as a small tabby kitten suddenly ran straight between them and jumped up, snagging the tail with one paw and pinned it down. She let out a squeak as the tom-kit bundled into her, pressing her into the frosty earth while the other she-kit snatched the toy. Greenkit squealed at the chill sliced through her thin coat, even with Stonekit on top of her it wasn't enough and the smaller kit squirmed out from under him.

"I think that's enough."

The three kits looked up at the warrior who had spoken. Rippleclaw gazed down at them sternly. "You should show more respect for you prey!" the silver warrior continued, nodding to the tail fin on the ground. "But you don't eat it," Mistykit mewed. "Still that fish was caught to feed our Clan, StarClan knows that we need it during this time." The kits were silent, two pairs of blue eyes and a single pair of green stared at the item that they had been playing with. The kits knew that leaf-bare was a difficult time for RiverClan, the river froze up which kept the Clan from the precious fish supply that RiverClan thrived on during the warmer times. The Clan replied on Woodland prey now. This fish had been a blessing. It was unknown how it had been found when Oakheart and Leopardfur had broke the ice to give the Clan some access to fresh water. Oakheart had broke through the frosty cover while Leopardfur had pulled out the trout. It had been slightly bony, but enough to help the queens and elders. All that remained were bones and fins.

Rippleclaw's expression softened and he bent down to rasp his tongue across Greenkit's forehead. A cold breeze blew through at that moment and Greenkit began to shiver even more. "Into the nursery now," the warrior ordered, herding the three kits inside. "You'll get sick if you stay out too long." The tabby thought she heard Stonekit mutter something, but her thoughts were distracted by the warm smell of milk that came from Softwing and Graypool, her mother's nest was empty which told her that the gray queen must had went out and wasn't back yet. Mallowkit and Dawnkit scampered over to them. Greenkit had felt embarrassed that both kits were larger with their thick coats sleek, Dawnkit's fur ginger and white while Mallowkit was a tiny copy of her mother. Softwing got up and walked over to the three kits as well, her tongue going to work on their small bodies. Greenkit felt soothing warmth return to her tiny frame as the queen's tongue rasped over her again and again. Softwing was like a second mother, helping Graypool by watching the kits when the gray queen had to leave, she never questioned Graypool which puzzled the tabby kit, but she didn't mind as she snuggled up between Stonekit and Mistykit.


End file.
